


Rough

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Jisoo and Seungcheol take a shot of Jeonghan
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 35





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> dwi'n gwybod, dwi'n gwybod, dwi'n ast fudr, ond, edrychwch, dewch ymlaen. Rwy'n un ar bymtheg mewn ychydig ddyddiau, neb ar y gorwel, mae gennym ni ddiffodd y firws - ac rydych chi yn y glasoed cyfan wedi bod yn gorniog. ond rwy'n arlunydd, felly rwy'n ei gydbwyso â rhywfaint o ras

"I'm the bad guy, duh." Joshua gestured to Jeonghan in his bed, deadly asleep, covered in bite marks and hickeys and nail scratch-marks.  
Seungcheol looked at Joshua. "So how are we going to work this?" He asked.

Joshua grinned. "Let me."

"You shouldn't have done this." Seungcheol crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but I did." Joshua moved onto the bed beside Jeonghan, lying back down beside him. Get your clothes off! Joshua mouthed to Seungcheol, gesturing to the other man's being. Joshua stroked Jeonghan's face, pressing his mouth along Jeonghan's temple, bringing him back around. 

"Hannie?" Joshua said, looking intently down to Jeonghan's blinking, hazed eyes.

Jeonghan gave a soft moan in reply. "Shua?" Jeonghan mumbled.

"Cheol's come home." Joshua told Jeonghan. Jeonghan, still wrapped up in the bed, didn't see Seungcheol lay down on the bed naked behind Joshua."How do you feel?"

Jeonghan moaned again. "Oh, where is he?" Jeonghan leant up on his elbows. "Get out of the way, you." He told Joshua, pushing at his chest. Seungcheol laughed at the expression on Joshua's face as Jeonghan put his arm out for Seungcheol to move in towards his body. 

"Hello, you." Jeonghan said to Seungcheol, giving him a kiss.

"God, what did you two do earlier?" Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan blushed vibrantly.

-

"You're already home?" Joshua said as the front door open just as he was getting his key out. Jeonghan smiled with a nod. He had a tailoring business in the inner city.

"Traffic wasn't too bad, and Vera came in to get her skirts earlier so I could shut up the shop earlier." Jeonghan told him. "Today okay?"

"One of the little girls in my class had a epiletic fit today. I thought her parents would have strips off of me, but things were ok." Joshua told Jeonghan. He was a primary school teacher.

"Is that the one whose Dad is a truck driver and helped you put together the new bookshelves last month?" Jeonghan checked. Joshua nodded.

"He said to me that it was nice to see a school teacher that wasn't a cunt." It shouldn't really be laughed at, but Jeonghan and Joshua did. "We had an ambulance come earlier today. I got interviewed by Hitler -" Joshua's term for the school principle. "About if she had been showing any signs of illness. It was ok in the end."

"Come here." Jeonghan's hand wrapped around the back of Joshua's neck, and kissed him on the mouth.

"It wasn't a bad day, just a busy one." Joshua smiled. Jeonghan's back pressed against the wall of the hall as they kissed again, and it was harder.

"Touch me." Jeonghan said against Joshua's mouth. 

"Shouldn't we wait -"

"Seungcheol doesn't have thirty-five children to look after, come with me." Jeonghan pulled at Joshua's hands, bringing him into their bedroom. 

-

Jeonghan's hips pushed up towards Joshua's as Joshua made him wait, kissing his neck and the space just behind his ear. Jeonghan gasped as Joshua's tongue licked a stripe over the senstive skin in the dip of his collarbone. "Shua!" Jeonghan whined.

"Shh, this is supposed to be for me, remember?" Joshua smiled against Jeonghan's skin, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his scent. "Un-wind, relax..." he chuckled softly. "Why are you so impatient for me? Cheol'll be home soon."

"And you putting yourself inside me is such a big task?" Jeonghan wriggled as Joshua's teeth bit the top of his ear.

"Settle down, Hannie." Joshua whispered. "You're so impatient..."

Jeonghan slapped Joshua's backside. "Will you just do something?!" Jeonghan complained. Almost instantly, Jeonghan thought he should regret that, but, honestly, he regretted absolutely nothing. 

Jeonghan gasped as Joshua's mouth collided down with his, and Joshua yanked hardly on Jeonghan's hair. It was painful, but because it was Joshua, Jeonghan crashed through seven floors of heavenly feeling.

Oh, yeah.

"You are so rude." Joshua told Jeonghan before moving down to Jeonghan's neck. Where Joshua had been so gentle and light before, kissing him and pressing his mouth in electric spots, nuzzling into him, Joshua's teeth sunk into the junction between Jeonghan's shoulder and neck. Jeonghan's back arched up from the bed, and he writhed against Joshua's body. Joshua pushed Jeonghan back down by his shoulder to the bed roughly, planting him there. They looked breathlessly at each other. Jeonghan's lower lip was bleeding from where Joshua's teeth had ripped him in that kiss. Jeonghan sucked his lower lip into his mouth, sucking away the blood, as Joshua pushed some of Jeonghan's hair back and behind his ear.

Suddenly, the break was over.

-

Seungcheol looked at the some of the bite and scratch marks that Joshua had left on Jeonghan's body, Jeonghan sitting cross-legged in-between Seungcheol's legs. Seungcheol's knees were by Jeonghan's ribs, feet flat on the bed. Seungcheol looked at Joshua. Seungcheol was a Doctor. "What the hell were you doing?" He put to Joshua.

"Hey, it was nice, don't worry." Jeonghan smiled, catching Seungcheol in the sides of of index and middle fingers, then kissing him. Joshua, sitting in a armchair on the other side of the room, felt his cock twitch at the sight. Blood had already started flowing back down there from the first moment he had seen Seungcheol and Jeonghan touch. "You make some on me, don't worry about Shua." Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol down, lying with the older man over the top of him.

Seungcheol called Joshua over, and Joshua laid down on the right side of the bed. Jeonghan's head tipped to the side to look at him as Seungcheol slipped down Jeonghan's body, and began to suck him off. Joshua leant over and kissed Jeonghan on the mouth, a hand going into his hair as Seungcheol pleasure him. Jeonghan looked down at Seungcheol, his mouth hanging open. 

"Feel good?" Joshua asked, talking for Seungcheol as Seungcheol's head bobbed up and down at Jeonghan's lap.

Jeonghan nodded quickly, moaning. He tried not to thrust his hips up into Seungcheol's mouth. "Cheol..." He groaned, breathing in sharply as Seungcheol's teeth grazed against his flesh.

All it took was one whisper from Joshua. "Come." Joshua said, kissing Jeonghan as he did so down Seungcheol's throat, his hips twisting. Joshua swallowed his moans easily as Seungcheol swallowed Jeonghan's come.


End file.
